Tras 7 años
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Mest viera a Wendy y, aun asi, los sentimientos que esta despertaba en él seguian tan fresco como el primer dia. Sobretodo si se quedaba a solas con ella en una enfermeria. Lemon


**Ya sé lo que estaréis pensando: ¡¿Mest con Wendy en una historia con lemon cuando ella es apenas una niña?!.¡Pervertida!.**

**Pero, ¿qué quereis que os diga?. Se me ocurrió esta idea y me gustaba esta pareja. Encima hicieron pasar los 7 años, con lo que Mest aun era más mayor mientras que Wendy seguía igual, así que no me dio la gana esperarme a que creciera y no me pareció tan descabellado.**

**A los que les guste el lemon, bienvenidos. A los que no, pues os recomendaria que no siguierais leyendo para no matarme, pero esa decisión ya es vuestra.**

**Solo me queda decir que la historia y los personajes no son mios, si no de su legitimo autor.**

**Hasta luego.**

**CAPITULO ÚNICO**

El encuentro con Mest no pudo para Wendy ser más feliz.

A pesar de que pertenecía al consejo de magos que tanto se habían empeñado en destruir a Fairy Tail, este no le había hecho daño alguno a pesar de que no le habían faltado oportunidades e incluso había parecido realmente preocupado por ellos cuando los problemas habían acometido contra el lugar sagrado del examen.

Y encontrarlo allí, en el lugar de los juegos, después de los 7 años... . Estaba emocionada.

Cuando se finalizó una de las pruebas y avisaron de que se daba unas horas de descanso, Wendy vio la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con él.

-¡Mest-san!-gritó Wendy, corriendo tras él por los pasillos.

Este se detuvo un momento, volviéndose hacia ella, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de quien le llamaba.

Con el pelo algo más largo y un rostro más maduro, apenas había cambiado.

Sin duda, este tampoco tendría problemas para reconocerla a ella, tan pequeña como aquel día.

-Wendy,¿no deberías estar con tu equipo?.

-Sí, bueno...nos han dado unas horas libres y te he visto entre el publico, así que no he podido contenerme para venir a saludarte-le dijo con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus facciones.

Sonrisa que este quedó contemplando fijamente.

Sin embargo, miró a su alrededor a toda la gente que también avanzaba por los pasillos, hablando a un alto volumen sobre como iban los juegos y quienes eran sus favoritos.

-Tendríamos que buscar un lugar más cómodo. Aquí apenas podemos oírnos-le dijo este, mirando molesto a la gente.

-Podemos ir a la enfermería. Ahora mismo no hay nadie allí-comentó esta animada, tomándolo de la mano mientras lo guiaba, ignorando el repentino sonrojo que invadió el rostro de este.

Wendy siempre le había parecido tan bonita como una muñeca, con su pequeña figura y aquel hermoso pelo largo azul oscuro, pero, de extraña forma, le despertaba deseos oscuros, deseos que había sentido cuando había fingido ser su compañero en el examen, deseos que le habían cambiado la expresión del rostro incluso cuando ni él mismo se daba cuenta.

No le parecía lo más recomendable encerrarse en algún lugar con ella donde estuvieran a solas, pero ni siquiera se veía capaz de hablar mientras esta mantenía su mano agarrada entre una de las suyas, consiguiendo que su corazón sonara más fuerte y más pesado que un tren de carga.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería del recinto, comprobaron que, como había dicho Wendy, el lugar se encontraba desierto e, incluso sabiendo que no tendría que hacerlo, cerró con llave a su espalda, asegurándose que ella no se había dado cuenta de ello, liberando por fin su mano y permitiéndole pensar de nuevo por sí mismo.

-¡Tenia muchas ganas de volver a verte, Mest-san!-exclamó esta, girando hacia él de nuevo con aquella sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Y eso por qué?-se le escapó mucho antes de que ni siquiera pudiera pensarlo.

-Porque eras una muy buena persona y seguro que te quedaste preocupado cuando desaparecimos así.

Hay tuvo que admitir que había dado en el blanco.

Durante el transcurso de aquellos interminables 7 años se había sentido poco más que un asesino, habiendo dejado a los miembros de Fairy Tail a una suerte que todos sabían como acabaría, también abandonando a Wendy, aquella muchacha de la que dudaba que alguna vez a lo largo de su vida hubiera hecho algo malo.

Se sentía tan aliviado de saber que se encontraba perfectamente, con su ánimo tan vivo y alegre como siempre, que casi sentía su pecho a punto de estallar.

-Además, no me dio tiempo de agradecerte tu ayuda-terminó por decir esta, sentándose en una de las camas vacías de la habitación.

Y, sabiendo mejor que nadie que no debería hacerlo, Mest fue a sentarse a su lado, notando con placer la presencia de esta a su lado.

Sabía que debería colgarse a sí mismo solo por tener las ideas que nadaban en su cabeza sobre ella, lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero, aun con todo, solo podía permanecer a su lado, observándola, embebiéndose de su presencia para retenerla en su interior una vez que se marchara, diciéndose que no debería volver a hacercarse a ella jamás.

-No deberías darme las gracias. Huí como un cobarde cuando las cosas se pusieron feas, dejándoos allí-comentó este en un susurro, agachando la cabeza.

-¡No digas eso!. Estoy segura de que un miembro del consejo te hizo volver-le dijo esta, colocando una de sus pequeñas manos sobre las piernas de este, sin saber lo que despertaba con aquello.

A pesar de todo, Mest trataba de resistirse a la atracción que sentía por ella con todas sus fuerzas, pero si Wendy seguía haciendo cosas como aquella, toda su resistencia se vendría a bajo como un castillo de arena ante las acometidas del mar.

En aquellos momentos se notaba la garganta tan seca que apenas podía hablar, ni siquiera para decir algo que le salvara la vida.

-Tu presencia fue muy importante para nosotros y todo el gremio estaremos agradecidos contigo, así que no vuelvas a decir nada como eso-le regañó esta, aun sin apartar la mano, sin sentir los músculos tensos bajo sus palmas.

-No...no deberías tocarme así-murmuró este, en apenas un hilo de voz.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Wendy, acercándose para tratar de escucharlo.

Un grave error que no tardaría en pagar.

Mest había tenido demasiado tiempo echándose la culpa, demasiado tiempo recordando a aquella niña risueña en su cabeza, demasiado tiempo pensando en todas las cosas que podría haber hablado y enseñarle a esta sobre la vida, sabiendo como habían sido sus primeros años en un gremio falso compuesto por ella y el recuerdo de un pueblo pasado.

Realmente había querido hacer cosas buenas por ella, verla siempre así de feliz, pero, en aquel pequeño cuarto, solos ellos dos, con la puerta cerrada, sin nadie que los molestara y con Wendy tan cerca, todos los gritos de alarma en su cabeza se vieron silenciados mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Por un momento, pensaba que se estaba ahogando en aquellos pozos marrones, pero, entonces se percató de que no era así, si no que se estaba acercando a ella.

Wendy abrió aun más sus ojos, notando que este no parecía tener la intención de decirle algo, pero, aun así, tuvo la inocencia de esperar para ver que pretendía, sin esperar realmente lo que vino.

La boca de Mest moldeó los labios de Wendy, dejando a esta tan sorprendida que ni siquiera se vio capaz de rechazarle mientras él los recorría lentamente, tomando con calma, despacio, solo cogiendo lo necesario mientras le daba tiempo a retirarse.

Sin embargo, en su congelación, esta no lo hizo, así que se tomó aquello como una señal de permiso y continuó con su exploración, lamiendo sus labios, haciendo que ella abriera la boca para lanzar una exclamación de nueva sorpresa, que Mest aprovechó para introducir la lengua en su boca, alzando una mano al mismo tiempo hasta tener su nuca ahuecada en la palma de su mano, impidiéndola retroceder.

El cuerpo de Wendy explotó con una ola de calor que no supo de donde había salido, pero, conforme aquella lengua se introducía en su boca, rozándola apenas para volver a retroceder, aquella ola volvía más fuerte, derritiéndola y quedando donde estaba en aquella ocasión solo para ver que seria lo que Mest haría a continuación.

¿A cuantos adultos había visto buscar cualquier rincón intimo para hacer cosas como aquella, sin comprender por qué parecían necesitarlo tanto?.

Ahora entendía el por qué.

Si todos aquellos besos que se daban habían sido tan dulces como aquel, sabía que cualquiera podía volverse fácilmente una adicta.

Por su parte, Mest sentía que el pecho realmente estaba a punto de estallarle, notando el aliento de esta en el interior de su boca, embebiéndose de ella, en aquellos momentos demasiado perdido para ni siquiera preocuparse por si la incomodaba o no.

Cuando abandonó la boca de Wendy para que ambos pudieran recuperar aire, por poco sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al verla sonrojada, mirando hacia él como si se encontrara en algún tipo de trance, con los labios deliciosamente enrojecidos tras sus besos, solo moviéndose para recuperar el aire que le faltaba.

-Deténme, Wendy-le rogó este, sonando auténticamente herido mientras aun mantenía sujeta la nuca de esta en la palma de su mano.-Deténme antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Y esta abrió la boca como si fuera hacer algo, colocando las manos en su pecho como para apartarlo, pero todo lo que soltó fue un pequeño gemido que corrió por el cuerpo de Mest como un latigazo, anclándole a aquel momento.

Para esta, que jamás había hecho nada como aquello, debería haber sido una experiencia que la aterrara, que la tuviera presa del miedo, pero, sorprendentemente, no era así, si no que permanecía a la espera, observándolo.

La forma en la que los ojos de Mest brillaban la hacían sentirse la adulta que los demás jamás veían en ella ni parecía querer ver, encantándole la sensación. Sabía que lo que estaban haciendo allí era algo muy intimo, algo que alguien de su edad no debería estar experimentando, pero, aun sabiéndolo, tampoco se sentía con fuerzas como para detenerlo.

Antes de que ni siquiera pudiera pensar más, aquellos labios volvieron a caer sobre ella, arrastrándose, explorando, abriéndola para tomarla con menos delicadeza, arrastrando a su lengua al interior de la boca de Mest, haciendo que su cuerpo se convulsionara y se acercara más a él.

Y este, sin dificultad alguna, la cogió entre sus brazos y la sentó sobre su regazo, dando con toda su hombría bajo la minifalda amplia de Wendy, haciéndola gemir de nuevo y que temblara sobre él, sintiéndose desbordada por todo aquello que, para ella, era nuevo.

Cuando Mest repitió ese momento de entrada y salida con su lengua, Wendy lo imitó con sus caderas, suspirando sin parar, notándolo como creía bajo ella, curiosa por aquello, sintiendo a su vez que su cuerpo respondía en consecuencia, haciéndola sentir liquida por dentro.

Las dos manos de Mest se centraron en permanecer sobre su rostro, con lo que no le impedían hacer lo que ella quería, así que, agarrándose a su vez a sus hombros, siguió repitiendo ese movimiento oscilante sobre él, sabiendo que cualquiera diría que una señorita no debería hacer algo como aquello.

Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos no se sentía para nada como una señorita y se moriría si no pudiera moverse así sobre él, necesitando algún contacto más, notarlo más de cerca, intentando entender aquello y que le pasaba a su cuerpo, buscando algún alivio.

Apartó un momento la cabeza a un lado porque el simple roce de los pantalones de él bajo su falda se estaba notando demasiado eléctrico, demasiado fuerte, dando en algún punto que hacia que la sensación liquida aumentara, pero Mest la sujetó aun más fuerte el rostro, volviéndola a colocar frente a él.

-Dejame besarte, aunque solo sea eso. Dejame besarte hasta que a los dos se nos pase esto-le rogó.

Pero Wendy dudaba que ese calor se calmaran solo con unos besos.

Necesitaban más. Y eso lo sabían los dos.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera tenía aire para poder decirle aquello.

Dejó que la lengua de este volviera a introducirse en su boca, buscándola, haciéndola responder y buscándolo a su vez, necesitando más de aquello, más de él.

Cuando notó que Mest se movía hasta tenerla tumbada en la cama bajo él, se sintió mareada por un momento, como si se estuvieran moviendo al revés del mundo y, ¡Dioses!, si la sensación no era maravillosa, aferrándose aun más a sus hombros.

El centro de él dio contra su mismo centro, haciendo que se alzara de la cama, sabiendo instintivamente que aquello era lo que necesitaba, gimiendo por ello, sin otra forma de poder decírselo, pero los besos de Mest solo descendieron por su cuello hasta llegar al borde de su camiseta.

Aquello sobraba, todo lo que ha Mest le tapara la vista del cuerpo de Wendy sobraba, así que le quitó esta por la cabeza antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta, haciendo que esta soltara un pequeño grito de vergüenza mientras se tapaba los pequeños pechos con los brazos, sonrojándose dulcemente todo su torso hasta llegar a su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos.

-No tienes que esconderte de mi-le dijo Mest, cogiendo con delicadeza los brazos de esta para dejarlos a un lado, viendo como Wendy entreabría los ojos para mirarlo.-Todo lo que hay en ti me parece perfecto.

Y, como para demostrar esas palabras, descendió su cabeza hasta uno de aquellos pequeños pechos, lamiendo todo lo que pudiera encontrar, rotando los pequeños botones con su lengua, oyéndola gemir, mientras, sin darse cuenta, aun retenía sus brazos entre las manos, notando que la presión de sus pantalones mientras la miraba, saboreaba y oía podían hacerle explotar. Mordisqueó estos hasta que estuvieron rojos y alzados hacia él, esperando por más, hasta que una simple pasada de su pulgar arrancaba un nuevo gemido a esta.

Soltándola, se había dado cuenta que casi le había marcado sus dedos en la piel, pero Wendy ni siquiera se había quejado de eso, tan perdida como estaba.

-Wendy-murmuró, con un tono de voz tan oscuro que apenas reconoció aquella voz como suya.

Esta volvió a abrir los ojos hacia él, respirando entre jadeos y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa cuando vio que Mest descendía al tiempo que se deshacía de todo lo que la cubría de cintura para abajo.

-No...Hay no pued...-murmuró ella, alarmada, intentando cerrar las piernas.

Pero este la detuvo con sus manos, lamiendo el interior de uno de sus muslos, volviéndola a hacer temblar y consiguiendo que olvidara incluso cual era su nombre.

-No podría cansarme de esto-le oyó murmurar antes de sentir sus manos en su centro, abriéndola, haciéndola avergonzarse.

``Verá de donde sale todo ese...liquido´´, pensó, alarmada, mientras intentaba verlo por encima de su cuerpo.

Pero todo lo que pudo ver de Mest era apenas sus ojos, que brillaban de aquella manera, al tiempo que también le oía tomar aire.

-Oh, Wendy-suspiró, como si ella le hubiera hecho algún tipo de regalo y, antes de que ella pudiera añadir nada, sintió la pasada de su lengua por todo el centro de sus piernas, haciéndola gemir y retorcerse contra las sabanas.

Pensaba que aquella lengua en su boca había sido lo mejor que había podido sentir, pero estaba claro que se equivocaba.

Abriendo más las piernas para dejarle sitio, aunque realmente no fue consciente de eso, se dejó llevar por aquella lengua, notando cada intento de exploración, cada lamida, cada suspiro directamente contra toda una cantidad de terminaciones nerviosas que ni sabía que tenía. Incluso encontró un punto que la hizo saltar de la cama, gimiendo como poco más que un bebé.

A punto estuvo de colocar los pies sobre la espalda de este, acercándolo más, pero se contuvo donde estaba, notando como algo se acercaba a gran velocidad.

No sabía que era, pero electrificaba su piel, aumentaba su calor interno y no la dejaba pensar en nada, notando como si toda ella fuera a explotar en cualquier momento.

Y, efectivamente, así fue cuando Mest introdujo un dedo en su canal, haciéndola explotar y retorcerse entre las sabanas, con él aun entre sus piernas, trabajándola.

Sin embargo, cuando sintió que estaba de nuevo en el interior de su propio cuerpo, Mest se apartó de ella.

Sabía que aquello no era todo, que a pesar de nunca haber sentido nada como aquello, todavía había algo más, pero este solo se sentó en la cama, haciéndose el pelo hacia atrás con una mano temblorosa, con el rostro girado para no mirarla.

-¿Mest...san?-murmuró ella cuando recuperó el aire suficiente como para poder hablar.

-Deberíamos irnos...de aquí. No es bueno. No podemos estar aquí.

Pero ella ni siquiera le escuchó.

Andando a cuatro patas, se arrastró hasta él, colocando la cabeza debajo del rostro de Mest.

-¿Po...podríamos...terminar esto que...has empezado?-le preguntó, sin ni siquiera saber de donde había sacado el valor de pedirle algo como aquello.

Pero...todo aquello que habían hecho y lo que aun les faltaba...Sabia que no podría quedar sin saber que era lo que hubiera ido después.

Este la observó con el rostro más oscuro y tenso que alguna vez hubiera visto, pero no se asustó.

Dirigiendo la vista a su entrepierna, supo que su estado se debía a que lo que había allí no lo dejaba relajarse y lo tenía así.

Ella quería hacer algo para ayudarle y que se decidiera a continuar.

Oyéndole sisear, abrió la abertura de sus pantalones, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa cuando su miembro emergió entre la tela humedecía.

Nunca había visto nada como aquello, tan grande, alzándose hacia el cielo como si fuera un ente a parte de su cuerpo, orgulloso con su poder.

Le recordaba a un dragón, un gran dragón que imponía su presencia.

-¿Así que...este es...tu dragón?-le preguntó, intentando no parecer tan nerviosa como se sentía, acariciando la punta con un dedo, notando que se llevaba una pequeña gota tras ella, oyendo como Mest jadeaba como una tetera demasiado tiempo puesta al fuego.

Alzando los ojos hacia él, asegurándose que la observaba, se llevó el dedo entre los labios y lamió el liquido, notándolo salado en la lengua.

Este gimió al verla y el dragón entre sus piernas también saltó, como si también la hubiera visto.

Colocándose el pelo tras la oreja, en un vago intento de tranquilizarse, se acercó al dragón, sacando la lengua para lamerlo lentamente desde la base a la punta, disfrutando en aquella ocasión cuando el sabor salado volvió a invadir su lengua.

Una mano de Mest se colocó sobre su cabeza, pero no la obligó a tomarlo, si no que solo la dejó allí, acariciando su cabello, como si necesitara hacer algo para concentrarse.

Repitiendo el movimiento, en aquella ocasión abrió los labios cuando llegó a la punta, utilizando su lengua como un cojín mientras trataba de acogerlo en su boca, salivando para intentar facilitar su entrada.

Por lo que había podido comprobar, las cosas húmedas entraban mejor.

Sin embargo, en unos cuantos intentos en los que el dragón de este llegó hasta su campanilla, se vio incapaz de introducirlo más, notando una vaga sensación de arcadas.

No quería parar porque cada vez que lo introducía en su boca, jugando con él, veía como Mest disfrutaba y una sensación palpitante pulsaba entre sus piernas, la misma sensación que cuando este la había lamido a ella, pero tuvo que hacerlo.

-Lo siento. No puedo meterlo todo en mi boca-le dijo a Mest, realmente lamentándose por ello.

Pero este la cogió de nuevo por la nuca y volvió a introducirse en su boca, invadiéndola ya sin delicadeza, exigiendo que le respondiera, que le dejara tomarla y Wendy, gimiendo, lo dejó hacer, disfrutando con aquello, jadeando en su boca porque no sentía nada más a su alrededor.

Cuando este la cogió, colocandola de nuevo sobre sus piernas, sin nada que los separara, el calor creció, sabiendo que por fin llegarían a la cumbre de lo que habían estado haciendo, lo que había esperado tanto por descubrir, haciéndola temblar de nuevo, viendo como el dragón de este parecía buscarla.

-Sé que es...tu primera vez, pero...si me pusiera yo encima, seria demasiado brusco-se disculpó Mest mientras Wendy volvía a oscilar las caderas cuando sus cuerpos hicieron el primer contacto.

Pero esta no lamentó aquello.

De esa manera, podía sentirlo como quisiera, acogerlo como quisiera, uniéndose a él tan lentamente como quería, sin perderse nada.

Aquella sensación era simplemente...grandiosa.

Empezó a descender lentamente, notando como el cuerpo de él se abría paso dentro de ella y no pudo evitar que el aire se le escapara de la garganta mientras las manos de Mest agarraban sus piernas como pinzas, con los dientes tan apretados y conteniéndose que ella solo pensó de manera vaga que debía de dolerle.

Una extraña sensación de plenitud la embargo cuando consiguió tenerlo totalmente dentro, gimiendo, notándolo palpitar en su interior mientras ella hacia lo mismo.

-Me...Mest-san-gimió esta, abrazándose a él porque aquello había conseguido abrumarla.

Solo sintiéndose como hasta ahora seria suficiente para ella, consiguiendo quedarse así durante días, pero sabía que él no podía hacer lo mismo. Lo notaba en la tensión de su cuerpo.

-Haz...hazte cargo...por favor-le murmuró en el oído, sin poder hablar en un aliento.

Este atrapó de nuevo su boca con los labios, devorándola, sin rastro alguno de delicadeza, gimiendo a su vez en el interior de su boca y, sujetándola mejor por los muslos, la alzó sobre su cuerpo, haciéndolos gritar a los dos mientras aquella retirada los dejaba temblando.

Y fue aun más intensó cuando la dejó caer sobre él.

Su interior se convirtió en un río de fuego, haciéndola gritar y agitar la cabeza mientras Mest la besaba y mordía allí donde llegara, acelerando el ritmo a placer, haciendo que lo acogiera como mejor quisiera, en una sucesión de embestidas que Wendy llegó a sentirlo hasta en la garganta, dando contra aquel lugar dulce que, al parecer, anteriormente solo se había encendido.

Ahora todo la atormentaba y la hacia gemir, dejándola sin aire y sin importarle siquiera, volviendo a dirigirse a aquel lugar que la había asaltado antes.

Cuando su clímax la asaltó, se ancló a los hombros de él, gritando su nombre, apretando las piernas contra las costillas de Mest, apretándole tan fuerte en su interior como una prensa, obligándolo a que se derramara en ella solo por aquella presión ardiente.

En aquella ocasión, pensaba que se estaba muriendo por aquel placer. Sus venas, sus huesos, sus músculos y piel...No podía ser consciente de nada de eso. Solo veía luz, un calor que la hacia temblar y gritar y ni siquiera sabía si estaba respirando.

Además, lo que este derramó en su interior increcentó la sensación de calor, casi haciéndola enloquecer.

Cuando volvió a ser consciente de su cuerpo, de que estaba viva y que respiraba, estaba tumbada en la cama, con Mest sobre ella, también respirando con dificultad, pero sin perderla de vista.

-¿Te...he...he lastimado?-le preguntó este, sonando realmente preocupado por ella.

Pero Wendy negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisilla en los labios, feliz por aquello.

Nunca habría supuesto que lo que los hombres y las mujeres podían hacerse sentir era como aquello y habría asegurado que nadie excepto Mest se lo habría mostrado jamás.

-Yo estoy...genial-admitió, sonriendo más ampliamente.

Haciendo que este gimiera mientras rotaba las caderas, haciéndola gemir a ella a su vez.

-Ahora no...puedo pararme-confesó este con vergüenza, hundiéndose de nuevo en ella, marcándola en el sitio, haciendo que se agarrara a las sabanas.

Pero Wendy no estaba ni para decir que no le importaba.

Notando como el cuerpo de Mest la clavaba deliciosamente en el lugar, solo colocó los pies contra las sabanas, permaneciendo donde estaba mientras él volvía a elevarlo todo. El calor, la humedad, el placer... Era como un mago especial para su cuerpo y solo jadeó y gimió bajo él para que la trabajara como mejor quisiera.

Apretarlo cada vez que lo recibía en su interior parecía lo natural, así que lo hizo, recibiendo los gemidos de este como recompensa, notando como aceleraba, como la clavaba aun más duro, abriéndola más de lo que Wendy hubiera creído posible.

Su calor interior clamó por lo que él pudiera darle, por aquello que había derramado antes en ella y que la había apagado, así que, agarrándose a los antebrazos de Mest, alzó las caderas, recibiendo, intentando que le diera aquello lo antes posible, necesitándolo como el mismo aliento.

De igual modo que sabía que necesitaría más de aquello en el futuro.

-¡Ahh, Mest!-gritó cuando volvió a llegar a su cumbre, exprimiéndolo.

Y este, como bien supuso, le dio lo que quería, agarrándose a ella como si fuera a perderse si no la tuviera entre sus brazos.

Cuando aquel liquido desbordó su interior, este dejó caer su peso sobre ella, abrumándola, saturándola con su olor y su calor, casi obligándola a que alzara las manos y lo tocara, necesitando la sensación de su piel bajo sus manos.

Este murmuraba algo, palabras tiernas y de agradecimiento para ella, pero Wendy estaba concentraba en lo que tocaba, enamorándose de todo aquello que llegaba bajo sus dedos.

-¿Podremos...vernos en el...futuro?-le murmuró, más un pensamiento en voz alta que otra cosa, haciendo que este girara el rostro para mirarla.

-¿Querrías verme después...de esto?.

Wendy osciló las caderas, sintiéndose plenamente llena y satisfecha, mujer en el sentido amplio de la palabra gracias a él.

-¿Cómo no querría hacerlo?.

Mest volvió a mirarla con esos ojos brillantes que anunciaban muchas cosas que aun no entendía y que la volvían liquida de nuevo.

-¿Tienes prisa por llegar a alguna parte?-le dijo este, creciendo de nuevo contra el interior de su muslo.

-No...Nada hasta las 10...cuando vuelva al hotel-murmuró con un gemido, sabiendo que aquello significaba que él estaba de acuerdo en volver a encontrarse, en seguir haciendo cosas como aquella, en volver a tenerla en aquel estado.

Habría podido cantar por la alegría de saber eso si no fuera porque los labios de Mest se posaron brevemente sobre los suyos, saboreándola.

-¿Quieres que empecemos todo de nuevo entonces?-comentó este, sonriendo de una manera que a ella le encantó mientras Mest se encargaba de girarlos en la cama sin dificultad, haciendo que ella riera sonoramente antes de volver a unir sus labios.

**Fin.**

**No sé. No creo que me haya pasado de brusca, pero, claro, todo el mundo ve a Wendy como una simple niña que es muy mona y que les cura a todos. De nuevo, esto surgió hablando con una amiga, así que espero que a los que se hayan molestado en leer esta historia, os haya gustado y que no queráis cortarme la cabeza.**

**Si buscarais fotos de ellos en Google o en Tumblr veríais lo que sale y los monos que están como pareja. Tuve que juntarlos si o si. Pero esa es, claro esta, mi simple opinión.**

**Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo.**


End file.
